


the story of the smurf and the clumsy toothless

by colattae



Series: the soulmate hunt [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, dance team!au, the others aren't mentioned since they're not in the dance team yet, yungi are soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colattae/pseuds/colattae
Summary: in which when you turned seventeen, you'll wake up with a tattoo on your arm with the first words you'll hear from your soulmate after your seventeenth birthday. But Hongjoong never really think about finding his soulmate that he didn't even realized when he met the one.orSeonghwa and Hongjoong started to reminisce their first meeting as soulmates after Wooyoung and San's little incident.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: the soulmate hunt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974730
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	the story of the smurf and the clumsy toothless

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second part of [the soulmate hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974730) series, and while this can be read as a stand alone I still suggest you to read the first part of the series to understand the first half of the story better :)

Hongjoong sighed. He stayed in the practice room with Seonghwa after he dismissed the other members of his dance team due to Wooyoung and San's first encounter incident. 

He sat next to Seonghwa who zoned out on the couch, a bunch of paper filled with their new formation draft left abandoned.

"Hey, you okay?" Hongjoong called.

No answer.

"Hello? Earth to Park Seonghwa?"

"Huh?"

"Give it to me, I'll do it later," Hongjoong pointed at the paper Seonghwa worked on.

"No. I told you, you already got so many things on your hand. At least let me help you with the formation,"

"Fine. But tell me if you're having a hard time working on it, okay? You were dozing off earlier,"

"I did?" Seonghwa asked which Hongjoong answered with a hum, "I'm fine, really. I'm just-"

"Thinking about Wooyoung and San, didn't you?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, just a guess? Or maybe it's a soulmate thing,"

Seonghwa smiled at Hongjoong. He then shifted a bit from his seat and laid his head on Hongjoong's lap, "I'm worried about them, to be honest,"

"I'm not surprised. You're not the mother of the team for nothing," Hongjoong laughed when Seonghwa playfully slapped his arm, "You know, they kind of remind me of us,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... We got off to a rough start,"

"Yeah, thanks to you being clumsy,"

"Hey, I'm not the only one, okay?"

Both of them laughed at each other. They stayed at their position as memories started to flow through their minds.

***

_"Hyung, I think I'll bleach my hair," Yunho said as he and Hongjoong were changing their clothes after practicing that day._

_"Why so sudden, Yunho-ah?"_

_"I...kind of promised myself that I'd try bleaching my hair after I meet my soulmate and it's been a month since I found out that Mingi is my soulmate? I asked him about it and he said it's a good idea so I guess I'd like to try,"_

_"I see. Just do it then, I think you'll look good,"_

_Yunho hummed happily thinking about how Mingi will react at his new hair colour._

_"Hyung, do you ever think about trying to find your soulmate?"_

_"Not really, I believe I'll meet the one when the time comes,"_

_"But still..."_

_"Yunho-ah," Hongjoong cut Yunho's words before the younger could continue, "If it's because you feel bad about having your soulmate in our team while I haven't meet mine, you don't have to. I'm totally cool about it, really,"_

_Yunho just sighed at Hongjoong. "You know, hyung? Sometimes I hope we could get new members for our team. It's kind of boring with just us three,"_

_"I know, but at least you have your own soulmate in the team, isn't that nice?"_

_"Owww, are you jealous, hyung?"_

_"I'm not! Why would I?"_

_"Because you haven't found your soulmate, maybe?"_

_Hongjoong scoffed, "Told you, I don't really think about it,"_

_Hongjoong lifted his shirt and pulled it off his body, unconsciously revealing his soulmate tattoo. Yunho stared at the words, and suddenly an idea popped into his head._

_"How about you come with me to the hair salon, hyung? I think you should try dyeing your hair too,"_

_"I don't think I need to, Yun,"_

_"Oh come on, hyung. Let's try something new, will you? If you're not sure about what colour you want, I'll pick it for you!"_

_"But.."_

_"Let's go tomorrow before our session, hyung. I'll make the reservation, okay?"_

_"Fine," Hongjoong gave up, as he thought that changing his appearance won't bring him any harm anyway._

_The next day, Hongjoong met Yunho at the hair salon as they promised._

_"I'm not late, aren't I?" Hongjoong tried to catch his breath as he ran from the bus stop thinking he was late for their appointment._

_"Just five minutes late, it's okay, hyung. Anyway, I picked a colour for you, you'll look great on it, hyung!" Yunho pointed at the dye colour he picked for Hongjoong._

_"Really, Yun? Isn't that too stand out-ish?" Hongjoong gasped looking at the colour._

_"Just trust me, hyung," Yunho patted Hongjoong's shoulder and sat on the seat that the employee pointed._

_"Yunho-ah, I still don't think it's a good idea," Hongjoong whispered from his seat next to Yunho._

_"Why not, hyung? Trust me, you'll look good,"_

_Two hours later, Hongjoong stared at his reflection on the mirror._

_"I feel...weird," Hongjoong blurted, but Yunho just laughed at the shorter._

_"Don't worry, hyung. You look cute! That colour is really good on you,"_

_"No, I mean... I feel weird. Like something big will happen to me,"_

_"Trust me, it's a good thing. I have a good feeling about this,"_

_Yunho insisted on paying for Hongjoong's fee, and the older tried to refuse only to gave up when Yunho shoved Hongjoong away while giving his card to the employee and told him to buy him his favorite coffee instead._

_As they exited the hair salon, Hongjoong keeps walking behind Yunho and tried to hide behind the younger's shoulder._

_"Why are you walking behind me, hyung?"_

_"I feel like everyone staring at me because my hair stand out so much,"_

_"No one is staring at you for that reason, hyung. If they do, it's because you looks great on it! Come on, walk next to me," Yunho pulled Hongjoong and wrapped his arm on Hongjoong's shoulder, when suddenly his phone vibrated. Yunho read the message and turned his head toward Hongjoong._

_"Hyung, Mingi asked me to buy his favorite cake, how about we split up and you buy the coffee while I go to the bakery to buy the cake? Let's meet in front of the bakery,"_

_"Okay," Hongjoong then turned toward the cafe, splitting up with Yunho. He entered the cafe, quickly placed his order and waited until his order ready._

_When the barista called his name, Hongjoong walked to take his order and gasped when he glanced at his watch, realizing that he almost too late for their session at the academy. Hongjoong rushed toward the exit, accidentally bumped into a stranger who tripped at the stair while entering the cafe and spilled his coffee. He bowed to the stranger who gasped at his stained hoodie, mentally apologizing as he didn't have much time and ran toward the bakery where Yunho bought the cake._

_He saw Yunho already waited with a box of cake in his hand._

_"Yunho-ah, let's go! We're almost late!"_

_"What happened to your shirt, hyung?" Yunho pointed at the stain on Hongjoong's shirt._

_"I bumped into someone and spilled my coffee a little bit. I'll change later at the academy, I guess."_

_"Well, let's go then,"_

_They arrived at the academy just in time, Mingi already sitting on the couch while watching some dance videos on his phone. He immediately ran to Yunho after he saw the taller entered the practice room with Hongjoong._

_"Oh my God, it looks good on you!" Mingi grabbed Yunho's shoulder and made his soulmate spin around before turning to Hongjoong, "And you too, hyung! That blue shade really suits you!"_

_"Thank you, Yunho was the one who picked the colour for me," Hongjoong smiled when Yunho flashed his proud expression on his face and Mingi couldn't resist pinching his cheeks. Hongjoong smiled fondly at the couple before walking to the locker room to change his stained shirt into a clean one._

_They practiced their routines for almost an hour on their own when suddenly their dance teacher entered the practice room._

_"Good afternoon...Whoa, did you guys decided to change your appearance?" Their dance teacher walked in and gasped as he saw Yunho and Hongjoong. Yunho nodded excitedly while Hongjoong bit his lips and looked at the dance teacher nervously, but then their dance teacher exclaimed, "It looks good on you both! Oh anyway boys, sorry for the sudden notice but you guys got a new member today. His name is Park Seonghwa and he is same age as Hongjoong. I need to take care of some things so I'll leave for a while. Please be nice and get along, okay? I'll tell him to come here,"_

_The dance teacher soon leave the room, leaving Hongjoong, Yunho, and Mingi looking at each other._

_Not long after, a figure entered the practice room and looked at the trio nervously. Yunho was quick to approach the stranger and greeted him, "Hello, I suppose you're our new member?" Yunho waited until the new guy nodded and extended his hand to shook Seonghwa's hand, "Seonghwa-hyung, right? I'm Yunho, by the way. That's Mingi over there with Hongjoong-hyung, our team leader,"_

_Yunho pointed at Mingi and Hongjoong after shaking Seonghwa's hand. Seonghwa gasped when he saw Hongjoong, who was looking at him in shock._

_"Wait, you are the Smurf who bumped to me this morning!" Seonghwa pointed at Hongjoong._

_"What did you just call me??"_

_Yunho cupped his mouth with his hands as he heard the two started to argue with each other._

_"Hyung, isn't that..." Yunho was about to speak when Seonghwa yelled again at Hongjoong._

_"You freaking spilled an entire cup of coffee on my hoodie! Do you know how long I saved up just to buy that one??"_

_"I apologized, okay??"_

_"When did you??"_

_"I bowed to you!! I was so rushed that I couldn't say sorry properly, okay?? And you're not the only one suffering because I spilled some on my clothes too! Also, if you were being careful and was not so clumsy it wouldn't happen!"_

_"Stop making excuses! I was not clumsy!"_

_"Hyung-"_

_"So what do you want?? Do you want me to kneel and say '_ I'm sorry that I accidentally spilled my coffee on your hoodie and I'll do anything for you to forgive me' _?? Stop making it a big deal!"_

_"HYUNG, STOP TALKING, BOTH OF YOU!" Yunho's loud voice startled the other two who were bickering. Hongjoong was a bit surprised since he never seen Yunho yelled at anyone before._

_"Sorry, hyung. But how about both of you show your soulmate tattoo to each other?"_

_"Yunho-ah, I don't think this is the right time to talk about-"_

_"Just do it, hyung, believe me. You two were too engrossed on arguing with each other that you don't even realize a thing,"_

_Hongjoong hesitated. He looked at Seonghwa who just shrugged his shoulders and started pulling his sleeve up. Hongjoong quietly followed, and he gasped when he realized what just happened. He read the words on Seonghwa's arm,_

_**'What did you just call me?'** _

_"Wait, really?" Hongjoong showed his soulmate tattoo to Seonghwa. The taller widened his eyes, as he read the sentence tattooed on Hongjoong's arm._

_**'Wait, you are the Smurf who bumped to me this morning!'** _

_Seonghwa read the sentence again and again, before he laughed at Hongjoong. The blue haired man was confused at first, but he then started laughing too as if he just met a long lost friend._

_"Well, nice to meet you, soulmate," Hongjoong extended his hand toward Seonghwa. Seonghwa grasped Hongjoong's hand and shook it lightly._

_"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too but can you please fix my hoodie? It was quite expensive, you know,"_

_Hongjoong laughed at Seonghwa's words._

_"Let's just pay for each other's laundry fee, shall we?"_

_"Guess that's fair, Smurf," Seonghwa said earning a pout from Hongjoong._

_"Why are you keep calling me Smurf??"_

_"Because," Seonghwa approached Hongjoong, "You're obviously shorter than me, and also this,"_

_Seonghwa pointed at Hongjoong's hair._

_"That colour reminds me of Smurf,"_

_Both Hongjoong and Seonghwa didn't realize that Mingi and Yunho stared at them from their side._

_"Looks like your plan went well," Mingi whispered to Yunho's ear._

_"Yeah, I know," Yunho smiled proudly._

***

"You know, we really should give Yunho at least something nice," Seonghwa said.

"For what?"

"Well, we should be grateful he suggested you to dye your hair blue, or else I wouldn't met you at that time,"

"Yeah right, we should get a gift for him someday," Hongjoong agreed, "You know, sometimes I'm wondering,"

"About what?"

"I should've guessed it from my tattoo and dyed my hair sooner. I wonder if I dyed my hair sooner, would I met you right after?"

"Mind to elaborate? I still don't get it,"

"Sometimes I feel like...we met a little bit too late because I didn't dyed my hair sooner,"

"Hold on," Seonghwa lifted his head from Hongjoong's lap, "You think we met too late?"

Hongjoong nodded.

"And you think it was your fault?" 

Another nod.

"Aww, come here you cute little thing," Seonghwa pulled Hongjoong into a hug and weighted himself over Hongjoong so they were both laying on the couch.

"Don't call me a little thing!" Hongjoong struggled but gave up immediately when Seonghwa pulled him closer.

"Ssshh, just stay still and get a bit of rest, okay?" Seonghwa ran his hand through Hongjoong's hair. The younger started to loosen up and zooning out due to exhaustion and Seonghwa's gesture helped his body relaxed easier.

"Hongjoong-ah," Seonghwa called and waited until the younger hummed before he continued,

"For you, it's never too late,"

**Author's Note:**

> okay, I admit this one was kind of rushed but I need to get it out of my system so...
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading this story! if you like this story, please kindly hit that kudos button and also feel free to leave comments, I LOVE reading them hehet 😉✌❤  
> also scream at me on my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/colattae)


End file.
